


The Apocryphal Life of Samantha Carter

by Celievamp



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celievamp/pseuds/Celievamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The story, and characters and anything and everything else concerning SG: SG1 belong to MGM, Gekko, Secret Productions etc, they are so not mine and no money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.</p><p>Summary:  What do you know about Sam Carter</p><p>Originally written c 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apocryphal Life of Samantha Carter

Everyone knew Sam Carter. Air Force Major at an incredibly young age, especially considering she was a woman. And a looker. Astrophysicist, genius, top gun, decorated veteran of the first Gulf War.

Everyone knew that she had been sleeping with her CO Jack O’Neill for years. The two of them could barely keep their hands off each other. Any excuse and they were at it like rabbits.

Everyone knew that she had been sleeping with the civilian archaeologist, Daniel Jackson for years and since his death had hitched up with the Kelnowan Jonas Quinn.

Everyone knew that she and the Jaffa Teal’c were an item. Speculation on that one was rife. I mean, technically, it was a threesome, wasn’t it? And then there was the Tokra, Martouf. There were at least four people... entities in that relationship and at least one of them was dead. Look, there's no way that can be healthy. And the dead issue leads to the other thing that everyone knows about Sam Carter.

Everyone knew that she was cursed, a black widow. Any man the Major got involved with died soon afterwards. Hell, she’d shot one of them herself, that Tokra guy, Martouf. Then there was the Ambassador that had got left behind with the Aaschen whilst she made her escape and the Tollan and that invisible alien and back in the day that wacko Jonas Hanson. If you want proof, just look at what happened to Daniel Jackson! And the Colonel had to be living on borrowed time. Just look at how many times he ended up in the Infirmary.

Everyone knew that she had got where she was because her Dad was a general on first name terms with half the Chiefs of Staff and had pulled strings on his little girl’s behalf to further her career.

Everyone knew that she lived in her lab, talked to the base computers and her plants more than she talked to people, rarely ate, never slept and had no life outside work.

Everyone knew that she knew more than anyone else in the world about wormhole physics and Goa'uld technology. Everyone knew that if there was a problem with the technology she would work herself to into the ground to fix it and if that meant rewriting a couple of the laws of physics as she went along, well, so be it.

Everyone knew that the quick way to Sam Carter’s heart was a bowl of blue jello, no cream.

Everyone knew that she was a stonecold ice queen, probably frigid, possibly a dyke. She had a thing going for Doc Fraiser. Look how much time she spent in the Infirmary.

Everyone knew that Sam Carter was a biker. Her customised Indian was the envy of most of the men on base and quite a few of the women. And as for how she looked in her custom fit burgundy leathers…

Everyone knew that there wasn’t a piece of machinery – human or alien - that Sam Carter couldn’t figure out, a lock that she couldn’t open or a car that she couldn’t hotwire.

Everyone knew that Sam Carter loved children. She had risked her own life to save Cassie and broke her heart when she couldn’t raise her herself.

Everyone knew that her smile was bright as the sun and wide as the sky and its gift would make your day if not your week.

Everyone knew that they owed Sam Carter their lives several times over. She had saved the world, maybe even the universe. And she had been to Hell and back and travelled in time to help those she loved.

 

No one knew that Sam Carter suffered night terrors because of the things she had done and the things she could not do.

No one knew the secrets of her heart. No one knew that she had secrets.

No one knew the guilt she felt at things she could not do, the lives she could not save, the orders she had blindly followed.

No one knew how much it sorrowed her whenever her talents and knowledge were used to build weapons of mass destruction.

No one knew that she was afraid that the ‘black widow’ tag might be true.

No one knew that she missed her mother every day.

No one knew the guilt she still felt at leaving Cassie alone in the bunker even if it was only for a few minutes. She would willingly spend the rest of her life making it up to the young girl for that moment of weakness.

No one knew that her heart was in the safekeeping of one Janet Fraiser.

No one knew that Janet’s smile was the first thing she remembered on waking and the last thought in her head before she fell asleep.


End file.
